A Much Needed GetAway
by EnforcerAndAccuserFan
Summary: A companion story for What A Difference A Dad Can Make. It occurs the day after the events of Chapter 23.
1. Chapter 1

It was a humid, overcast afternoon in Bensonhurst. Despite forecasts for possible late afternoon thunderstorms, Olivia and Don washed the family cars. At one point, Don went inside to get a soda while Olivia gave Marge's car a final rinse.

Finishing, she was about to take a drink from the hose when she heard a car come to an abrupt stop in front of the house. Turning, she happily recognized her Uncle Theo's Monte Carlo. This meant that he, Aunt Nessie, Grandpa, and Grandma were back from their cruise. And that meant promised souvenirs, numerous photos, Aunt Nessie's colorful storytelling, and a fancy restaurant dinner. As the anticipant girl, after nuzzling and dropping the hose, ran to greet her relatives, the latter almost spilled quickly out of the vehicle.

"Olivia, oh, my poor little grandbaby!" Mrs. Hamilton tightly clasped the preteen in spite of her wet clothes.

"Easy, Mother Hamilton," cautioned Nessie, her hands on Olivia's shoulders, "you don't want to upset her---just let her know you're glad to see her!"

"I'm-I'm all right," Olivia managed with a nervous smile and misty eyes, "but I really would like to greet Grandpa." She had always liked her grandfather's steady and easygoing manner.

Meanwhile, Don and Marge stood behind the storm door and cautiously watched the Hamiltons interact with their daughter.

"Your mother doesn't want to let go of the 'foster child'" Don remarked in dry humor, as Mrs. Hamilton reluctantly "allowed" her husband to embrace the child.

"You know, they haven't even changed from their vacation clothes," Marge said, as her brother, wearing a vivid button up shirt with Ralph Lauren khaki slacks, raced across the lawn towards them.

"Hey, listen," he said in the living room a minute later, "what's been going on?! We got off the ship and get into our waiting livery car, turn on the radio, and suddenly there's a radio bulletin about a fugitive ex-NYPD officer found in Philly 'who was once a suspect in the disappearance of 11-year-old Olivia Cragen of Brooklyn, New York.! When Dad yelled 'That's my granddaughter', the driver gave us the details. Why didn't you contact us?!"

"There was nothing you could have done," Don explained gently. "In fact, there wasn't a whole lot that Marge and I could do. Other officers handled the actual search, and the New York State Police located her the next day." Don couldn't bring himself to mention Hollister at all.

Theo pursed his lips in thought for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "OK, I guess you're right. How's she been? Has the press been bothering you---not that I see any right now."

"Our number is unlisted," Marge replied, "and besides, the CO in charge of the case told the press to leave us in peace 'so the child involved can recover and get on with her life.' And the media's listened, thankfully. That's helped Olivia a lot."

"But what about this latest news about this ex-cop? Will that…set her back?" Theo asked, concerned.

"This was the first she's heard of the false lead in her case," Don reassured, "so she was more curious than anything else. We answered her questions, and that was the end of it."

"We had to go out anyway, so…" Marge was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the family.

"Marmee, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa want us to spend the weekend with them!" Olivia exclaimed. She looked at her parents imploringly.

Marge gave her husband her questioning look, awaiting his answer. On one hand, Olivia enjoyed visiting her grandparents' Long Island home, where she could swim in the pool, roast marshmallows either in the BBQ pit or the den fireplace, and help her grandmother prepare meals in her large, well-stocked kitchen. And today there would be conversation and mementos regarding their joint vacation with Theo and Nessie.

On the other hand, however, there would be drawbacks. Mrs. Hamilton always gave (however furtively) critical comment about her and/or Don's parenting. Furthermore, on shopping trips, she insisted on buying "the right" necessities for Olivia---as well as whatever toy or game that the girl would spot. And Mr. Hamilton always snuck five dollar bills into the child's luggage, which had been purchased during a spring break visit.

Don was aware of these problems, but he knew other things. First, his father-in-law was an avid golfer who enjoyed teeing off with his son-in-law at the local country club. Second, the Hamiltons had a billiard room, where Don would proudly watch Olivia show off the skills she had learned from Kenny's Uncle Lennie.

Finally, the police lieutenant knew that the Hamiltons had come to truly love 'the foster child' as their own. He had personally experienced their haughtiness early in his relationship with Marge and had earned Mr. Hamilton's respect---and Mrs. Hamilton's tolerance---through years of time and tide. It had taken a terminated dinner for them---mostly her---to accept her as a new member of _their_ family. From that point on, they steadily formed a loving bond with her.

And she needed their support now.

"Why don't we meet you back at the house by, say, 6?" Don asked.

"Fine!" Mr. Hamilton smiled broadly.

"Can I go with them now, and you can bring my stuff later? Oh, please please please??" Olivia begged.

Her parents---along with the other adults---were laughing so hard that they could only nod their consent.

"Cool!" Olivia exclaimed, grinning. "Just excuse me while I change!" She raced upstairs to her room.

_Now, that's more of the Olivia we know and love,_ Don thought, beaming at her exit.

Disclaimer: Monte Carlo is a trademark of General Motors.


	2. Chapter 2

A five star restaurant in Manhasset, Long Island

Olivia, having finished her lamb chop dinner, was trying to make a dessert selection.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "I love yellow sponge cake with milk chocolate icing---it's one of my favorites---but I don't get to get chocolate mousse every day."

"Then have the mousse now, and save the cake for tomorrow, dear," said Mrs. Hamilton happily.

"Wow, thanks, grandma!" Olivia said, smiling brilliantly.

As Marge chuckled at her mother's grandiosity, Don swallowed his usual misgivings along with the last of his ginger ale. _Olivia could use a little pampering right now. And they're only doing this---hosting us for three days right after they return from vacation, paying for dinner and dessert---because they truly love her._

_Besides, I've just ordered myself a chunk of a slice of German chocolate torte a la mode and a cup of demitasse._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Manhasset, Long Island country club, Saturday, 11:45PM**

Don, Theo, and Mr. Hamilton were walking to the clubhouse after shooting nine holes of golf. As usual, Don had out stroked his father-in-law while Theo had beat them both, this time by a higher than typical margin.

"I _did_ work on my putting on the ship," he explained modestly.

"Yes, you mentioned that over dinner last night," Don recalled.

"Well, one thing _you_ didn't mention, Don," Mr. Hamilton said soberly, "is what's happening with this Hollister animal. You've made sure he stays behind bars before the verdict, yes?" He was hoping that his son-in-law had pulled strings to ensure that Olivia's kidnapper would get the harshest legal treatment.

"Both _our_ expert and _his_ think he's too disturbed to be unsupervised," Don explained, "so he's not going anywhere."

"So if _his_ people think he's crazy, then he'll go either to jail or to an institution," Theo said with some relief. "He'll be under lock and key."

"Yes." Don nodded. He decided not to give them the full sentencing details---it didn't seem necessary.

"That's the best news I've heard since the adoption was finalized," smiled Mr. Hamilton.

_Not yet,_ Don thought, _at_ _least not to my satisfaction---I want Hollister's rights obliterated!_

"By the way," Mr. Hamilton continued, "when we were talking on the way home yesterday Olivia mentioned that a boy named Kenny Broscoe---"

"Briscoe," Don corrected.

"Well, she said he 'helped a lot.' I shushed my wife at that point---didn't want to upset the girl---"

_**Obviously Mrs. Hamilton must have instigated the conversation. She never lets anything stop her from prying where she shouldn't! **_Don somehow managed to hide his annoyance.

"---but I really would like to know about that boy," Mr. Hamilton was finishing. "He sounds like a very bright fellow. Is his father fellow police officer?"

As the male contingent of the family continued their conversation, the distaff members were enjoying a morning of shopping. First, at a chic boutique they helped Nessie select accessories to go with the colorful dress she had purchased in Nassau. Then, at a vast hobby shop, Mrs. Hamilton purchased an electronic game that Olivia pointed out, plus several action figures for Kenny because "he deserves a proper reward, Marge!" Then they visited an upscale stationery store, where Nessie ordered a monogrammed letter opener for Theo's upcoming birthday. Also, over her daughter's objections, Mrs. Hamilton purchased pencils, pens, notebooks, a binder, a calculator, erasers, a pencil sharpener, loose leaf paper, and composition paper for Olivia's upcoming school year. Finally, they visited gourmet deli, where fresh bagels, slice breads, various spreads, lunch meats, smoked salmon, and cheeses were obtained.

"So did my ladies have a good time?" Don asked back at the house later, as his wife and daughter embraced him on the patio, while Theo and Mr. Hamilton rose to greet their spouses.

"It was the coolest!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Sounds like you conned your grandmother into buying you something again," he said slyly.

"Really, Don," said Mrs. Hamilton, somewhat indignantly, "Olivia doesn't have to manipulate me to do_ anything_ for her."

"And that's a good thing," he said, remembering his daughter's needs. He caressed her cheek, smiling lovingly down at her.

"Grandma gave me a Battlestar Gallactica game," Olivia informed him. "I'll show you after lunch."

"That's right, we have a meal to prepare," said Nessie, clapping her hands. "I'll start the tequila sunrises---and the lemonade."

"Can I do the cold cuts tray this time, Grandma?" Olivia turned to accompany Mrs. Hamilton into the house.

"Yes, but remember, dear," the older woman replied, "we don't 'do the cold cuts tray.' We _prepare_ the cold cuts on an _appropriate_ tray."

Don gave Marge a deep and prolonged parting kiss to subside his annoyance. _If it weren't for how much she loves her…_

**10:15PM, the Hamilton's billiard room**

"Darn it! You beat me again!" exclaimed Theo to his niece. "Your boyfriend's unc---" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Mo-om!" Olivia blushed. "You told Uncle Theo?!"

"Boyfriend?! What boyfriend?!" Mrs. Hamilton chimed in, frowning at Don and Marge, who were sitting on a nearby loveseat.

"Hold it!" Don raised his hands. When it was quiet, he turned to his wife and asked: "What's going on?"

Marge looked embarrassed. "A few days ago, when you were having your car inspected, Olivia and I had a girl talk, and she confided that Kenny Briscoe kissed her a few days ago. She kissed him back, but she felt a bit confused about it all. I told her that she didn't have do anything she didn't want to and advised her how to put the brakes on the…the relationship, such as it is---if that's what she wants to do. I mentioned this casually to Nessie when we were doing the lunch dishes while everyone was swimming."

"And I let it slip to Theo when we were getting ready to come back over this evening," Nessie said, moving to stand next to her husband. "Sorry, Olivia."

Still red-cheeked, Olivia replied softly: "That's all right."

"Well, it's not 'all right' to have a boyfriend at your age, young missy!" Mrs. Hamilton began.

"Now, dear," Mr. Hamilton reassured, "I'm sure that Don will handle the situation appropriately, now that he knows what's going on."

"Yes, I will," Don said, glad an opening to leave his mother-in-law's presence for the night. He stood up and said: "Come on, family. Let's say our good-nights and go upstairs for a little meeting before bed."

A few minutes later in the larger guest room, Don sat on the bed with his wife and daughter on either side of him.

"Now, Olivia," he said gently, "I'm not upset with you for kissing Kenny or for thinking about boys."

"You're not?" Olivia looked surprised and relieved.

"No." Don smiled and shook his head. "Those are normal things for a big girl like you. And I'm glad you talked to your mother about matters. However, I don't want you to think that you can't come to Daddy, too. I want to help you in as many ways that I can, and besides, I used to be a boy myself!"

Olivia laughed, but she understood that her father had some insights that he could share with her. "All right, Daddy. I won't hide anything from you."

"And as for _you_," Don said turning to Marge in mock anger, "why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, when you arrived home, you were rather ticked off about the rejection sticker and how much it was going to cost us," Marge replied shrugging. "And of course the next day we had to deal with pricing mechanics, dropping the car off, taking Olivia to the doctor, picking the car back up before the shop closed, losing the power…"

"All right, I get it," Don said with a wave of his hand. "I wasn't in the best mood that afternoon, and it _has_ been a very busy couple of days." _And things still haven't completely settled down, and they won't until Hollister is locked up for certain---with his parental rights terminated! _

"I was planning to bring it some opportune time in the near future," Marge said, "especially with Olivia starting 7th grade in a few weeks."

"Ewww! Don't remind me," Olivia said, making a face.

"But you seemed happy with those new school supplies," laughed her mother.

"What school suppli---never mind, never mind," Don said, smiling and shaking his head. "Grandma means well, and we_ are _saving money this way. And now it's time for you to get to bed, young lady. We have church and Sunday brunch tomorrow before we return home."

After Olivia had kissed them and retired to the guest room that her grandparents had decorated and furnished for her, Don and Marge prepared for their final night in Manhasset. First, they changed into their night clothes: a pair of royal blue pajama shorts for him and a matching short strap night dress for her. Then she massaged his back with baby oil, causing him to become almost drowsy. Finally, they slipped under the covers, and Marge turned out the bedside light.

"I love you, Mrs. Cragen."

"I love you too, Mr. Cragen."

"That's **Lieutenant **Cragen!"

Laughing, she sat up and swatted him with her pillow.

_Disclaimer: Battlestar Gallactica is a registered trademark._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hamilton residence, Manhasset, Long Island**

After joining the elder Hamiltons for an early morning church mass (where much thanks for Olivia's safe return were privately given) followed by a brunch at a trendy bistro, the Cragens prepared to return to return to Brooklyn. After changing out of their church formals, they packed their belongings in the appropriate cases. Then, Marge and Don took the luggage down to their car first. Mr. Hamilton followed a few minutes later---after shooing his granddaughter down to the pool for her final swim and slipping several $5 bills into her duffle bag---with Olivia's luggage.

"Thanks, Daddy," Marge said, as Don smiled and thought: _I wonder how much he put in this time? Just drop it, Donnie._

"Just look at her go!" Mr. Hamilton exclaimed a few minutes later on the patio. Lowering his voice, he asked, "How did she learn to swim?"

"Her other mother sent her to various 'enrichment' programs during the summers," Don explained, "just as many of her colleagues did with their own children."

"Well, it's done her a lot of good," Mrs. Hamilton said. "She swims as well the children on our country club's teams." The older woman turned to her daughter. "Marjorie, if Olivia were to stay with us for the summer…"

"No!" Don spoke so loudly that everyone quickly turned towards the pool, where the fortunately submerged Olivia didn't resurface for a few more seconds.

"Mother, we prefer to have Olivia with us for most of the summer," Marge explained gently, while she tightly clasped her husband's hand under the patio table, "_at least._ Six week summer camp, yes. Not seeing her for an entire summer, no---especially after…"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, dear!" Mrs. Hamilton exclaimed. "Of _course_ you want her close by! It's just that, well, I see so _much_ potential in her. She's so intelligent, so healthy and active, so pretty, and so compassionate. When we go shopping, somehow she's always the first one to hear a lost child crying, and she rushes to comfort him and take him to the courtesy booth. With the right education and guidance, Olivia could be fine nurse, or a guidance counselor, or a boarding school administrator---"

"'Boarding school administrator'? Is that a job description or a Freudian slip?" Don said half-jokingly, smirking.

"What she means," Mr. Hamilton said hastily, "is that Olivia has the abilities to accomplish whatever she wants to, whether she goes to public school, private school, a small college or a huge university. And whatever career choice she makes, she'll be a grand success---mark my words!"

_Don't ever change, Mr. Hamilton. _"You'll get no argument from me," Don said, smiling.

"None from me, neither," Marge added, now stroking her husband's hand under the table.

Two hours and a light snack later, the two family groups were exchanging farewells in the front driveway. Don exchanged handshakes with his in-laws, and Marie embraced and kissed them. Then the Hamiltons each gave hugs, kisses, and words of love, caution, and encouragement to their beloved Olivia, who, though somewhat embarrassed by her grandmother's misty-eyed pet names ("Most precious grandbaby!" "My dearest little girl!") for her, never felt more loved and wanted in her life. Then, after reluctantly releasing the child back to her parents, the elder couple waved as their daughter and her family departed for their world of Bensonhurst, Brooklyn.

"I had a really good time," Olivia said from the backseat, examining the snow globe that Aunt Nessie had bought her on the cruise.

"That's enough to make me happy," Don responded, smiling. Marge caressed her husband's hand lovingly.

Hours later, as Olivia napped soundly, the Cragens pulled into their driveway. Not wanting to wake her, Don carefully removed his child from the rear seat and carried her to the front door that Marge opened. The couple paused to exchange misty-eyed smiles, remembering the first time they performed this action. Then they entered the house to tuck in their daughter.

**THE END**


End file.
